


We Find Each Other in the Dust

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [92]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bobby Knows, Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Buck is a Danger Magnet, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Seriously Someone Get That Boy Some Bubble Wrap, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:fic where buck and eddie finally get together but get into an argument because eddie wants to keep it a secret and then buck gets hurt and eddie kisses him in front of everyone
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 275





	We Find Each Other in the Dust

Eddie knew he was screwed when Buck pulled into the parking lot and passed his usual spot, opting to park his Jeep as far from Eddie’s truck as possible. He’d known he’d fucked up when Buck stormed out of his house crying after their fight. Now Buck was ignoring his texts and calls and it seemed he was going to simply ignore his existence.

The whole fight had started because Buck wanted to tell the team and Eddie didn’t. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his relationship with Buck. He loved him more than anything in the world other than Christopher.

But Eddie just wasn’t ready. His relationship with Buck, after nearly three years of beating around the bush and fighting back his feelings for his partner, was fairly new. He wanted to keep it to himself for a while longer. He wanted to enjoy Buck being his and only his without the team knowing all of the details.

Buck argued that they were his family and they deserved to know and Eddie had snapped. He’d told Buck that he wasn’t ready and if Buck didn’t respect it then he should just leave.

He’d regretted the words as soon as they left his lips, he’d let his anger get the best of him. He tried to backtrack, fumbling out an apology as Buck ripped his arm away from Eddie’s hold. Tears were streaming down his face as he rushed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Eddie had given him enough time to make it back to his apartment before he texted. It was bad enough that Buck was driving while he was upset, he didn’t want him looking at his phone. Once he was sure Buck had made it home safely he sent him a text.

_ To Buck: I didn’t mean what I said baby. I’m sorry, I love you _

There was no response, only a notification that said “read 10:30 pm”. Eddie had called him twice, both times being sent straight to voicemail before giving up and letting Buck have his space.

Eddie met up with Buck as he was walking into the station. 

“So this is what’s happening, you’re just gonna ignore me now?”

Buck didn’t respond, just stared straight ahead as he walked.

“Buck come on. I didn’t mean what I said okay? I was angry and frustrated and I didn’t think before I spoke.”

Buck continued walking and Eddie snagged his wrist gently, “Baby please.”

Buck wrenched his hand away and went straight for the locker room, leaving him in the dust. Eddie sighed and gave up, heading upstairs to join the others for breakfast. He pushed his food around on his plate, taking a few bites even though his stomach felt like lead.

When Buck came upstairs he greeted everyone with a sunny grin, but sat on the opposite side of the table from Eddie, pointedly ignoring him as he devoured his food.

Chimney looked between the empty chair next to Eddie and Buck, obviously confused before shaking his head and going back to his stack of pancakes.

Eddie managed to choke down another few bites before the bell rang and they all jumped up, heading down to get their gear.

“Hey,” Hen held Eddie back briefly. “Is everything okay? You and Buck are acting kinda weird.”

“We uh- we had an argument. Something stupid really but I said something I didn’t mean and I upset him.”

“Did you apologize?”

“Multiple times but he won’t talk to me.”

“He’ll come around. You guys are best friends, some silly argument isn’t gonna change that. Just be prepared to grovel if necessary.”

“Yeah I will,” he gave Hen a half hearted smile and she patted his shoulder before joining the team in the truck.

He finished gearing up and hopped in the truck, snagging the only empty seat, which happened to be next to Buck. He bumped his knee against his boyfriend’s and he didn’t pull away, which seemed like progress but he still didn’t speak.

“Alright guys a house collapsed in a neighborhood up north. Diaz, Buckley and Cameron, take search and rescue. Hen and Chim, perimeter sweep and then set up for medical.”

“Yes sir,” the answered Bobby.

When they arrived on sight he, Buck and Cameron, a new recruit, headed to the side of the truck to grab their gear.

“Buck take the north, Cameron take the west, I’ll take south. Sound off if you find anything and we’ll come to you,” Eddie took over handing out orders.

The other two nodded and headed off to their assigned areas but not before Eddie snagged Buck’s arm and pulled him in close.

“I know you’re mad at me, but be careful okay? I love you.”

Buck looked at him sadly and nodded before leaving him to go to his post. Eddie sighed and headed into the house, checking for signs of life.

“All clear here,” Cameron’s voice came over the com after roughly twenty minutes.

“Okay head back out and see Cap, he’ll tell you what to do next.”

“Roger that.”

“Buckley sound off,” Eddie said.

“I’m here. Nothing yet.”

“Okay. I’m clear, you want some help.”

“Nah I got it. Head out.”

“Roger.”

Eddie picked his way back through the rubble and headed toward the rest of the team.

“Guys sound off,” Bobby’s voice came into his ear. “I have eyes on Cameron.”

“Han and Wilson are here. Hen’s got her hands full.”

“Diaz here. On my way back to you cap.”

The radio was silent as they waited on confirmation from the youngest member of their team.

“Buck sound off.”

Again silence.

“Anyone have eyes on Buckley?”

“I was just talking to him Cap. He’s in the North section of the house.”

“That north section is barely hanging on. Buck if you can hear me get you ass out of there!”

“Cap! Cap I’m here. I’ve got a kid, he’s unconscious and hurt bad.”

“Can you move him?”

“Yeah I think so.”

“Get him up and get out of there.”

The beams across the north side of the house creaked ominously.

“Buck hurry up,” Eddie tried to keep his voice calm.

“I’m almost-” Buck’s radio crackled with static as the beams gave way.

“Buck!”

Bobby’s hand shot out to grab Eddie’s arm.

“Buckley sound off. Buck! Buck can you hear me?”

They held their breath as the radio crackled with static. Buck’s garbled voice fell on all of their ears.

“His radio is busted.”

“I’m going in.”

Eddie slid his helmet back on his head and took off before Bobby could stop him.

“Buck?” he coughed around the dust. “Buck if you can hear me clap twice.”

Two claps came from his left.

“Again,” he called as he followed the sound. “Buck?”

“Right here. We’re okay.”

“Thank God.”

Eddie sunk to his knees in front of Buck. He seemed relatively unharmed except for the cut on his brow that likely needed stitches.

“Get the kid and get him out. I”m right behind you.”

Eddie hoisted the still unconscious boy into his arms, stopping briefly to check for a pulse. He picked his way out of the rubbled, focusing on Buck’s steady footsteps behind him.

“Cap I’ve got him,” he spoke into the radio. “We’re on our way out. Chim standby for the kid he needs you.”

“You got it Eddie.”

Chim scooped the boy out of Eddie’s arms as soon as the exited the house. Once he was safely with Hen and Chim Eddie turned to look at Buck. He tugged his glove off and touched a gentle hand to his brow, apologizing when Buck winced.

“C’mon. Let me stitch you up.”

Buck fiddled with his hands as Eddie kneeled next to him, steady hands stitching as gently as possible.

“You scared the hell out of me. How come it’s always you huh?”

“I’m sorry. But in my defence, this time wasn’t really my fault.”

“No I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you to leave. I was frustrated and angry, with myself not you, and I lashed out. If you want to tell the team I’m all for it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure. I love you Evan. I don’t want to hide it.”

Buck grinned as Eddie finished the sutures and set down the needle.

“I love you too,” he leaned in and captured Eddie’s lips in a case.

He tasted faintly of wood and concrete dust, which was kind of gross, but Eddie couldn’t bring himself to care. He cupped Buck’s cheeks gently, pulling away with a final soft peck.

“Damnit,” they turned to face Chimney. “You couldn’t have waited another week? I almost had Hen beat.”

“You were betting on us?” Eddie accused.

“Yeah. We were waiting on you guys to get together. I had three years exactly.”

“I had two and a half,” Hen said smugly.

“Wait, guys we’ve been dating for almost eight months.”

“Wait, then that means Bobby won!”

Both Hen and Chimney looked a little surprised.

“I had it figured out from the beginning. I was just waiting on the rest of you to catch up.”

“How did you know?” Buck asked.

“I saw Eddie kiss you in the parking lot. It didn’t take an investigator to put the pieces together from there.”

They were given the all clear from the police and Bobby nodded toward the truck.

“Let’s head back and try to rest before we get another call.”

“I can’t believe Cap figured it out,” Chimney huffed as they all climbed in.

Buck laughed and leaned his head on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie tilted his head to kiss Buck’s hair, ignoring the dust.

“Ugh this means you’re gonna be all cute and coupley now.”

“I promise we’ll keep it completely safe for work,” Eddie swore.

“You better,” Bobby piped up. “Or you’re washing your own sheets.”


End file.
